Conventional electronic devices regularly include one or more types of memories. Typically a memory controller is utilized to manage the flow of data between one or more processing units and one or more memory units of the electronic device. A common type of memory in conventional electronic devices is the flash memory. Flash memory is designed to be erased and programmed in large sections of the memory.
In the conventional art there are multiple architectures, command sets, protocols, bus interfaces and the like standards for memory devices. For example, there are also multiple standards for flash memory devices, such as legacy, ONFI, Samsung and JEDEC. Such flash memory standards are each slightly different, and each allow for vendor specific commands. A conventional memory controller typically functions with a single memory standard or a small subset of the standards. The different architectures, command sets, protocols, signal interface definitions and the like prevent a conventional memory controller from supporting memory accesses to different memory devices. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for memory controller techniques to support multiple standards.